


Мертвец в отпуске

by Emma_Frost



Category: Gintama
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Frost/pseuds/Emma_Frost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Цапля и черепаха поскользнулись.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мертвец в отпуске

_В преходящем мире нет ничего, кроме призраков._  
Хидеаки Сорачи.

 

Покупатель выглядел подозрительно.  
Он взял воду и сок, но проигнорировал пиво. Прошел мимо свежего выпуска "Айдолов Эдо", даже не повернув головы. Мимоходом оглянулся на телевизор и долго топтался возле стойки с конфетами и жевательной резинкой - все вертел их в руках, придирчиво всматриваясь в обертки сквозь дымчатые стекла очков.  
\- Эй, господин, - позвал продавец. - Я могу вам помочь?  
Тот поднял голову, отложил в сторону шоколадку и вздохнул.  
\- Сигарет дайте, - сказал он. - "Рваные легкие", четвертый сорт.  
\- Зря они стали давать такие названия сигаретам, - посетовал продавец. - Тоже мне, борьба с курением, не знают, какой еще дурацкий закон принять. Сколько пачек?  
Покупатель сунул руку в карман, выловил из него несколько монет и прокатил по прилавку. Чеканное имя сёгуна почти стерлось на их медных лицах - будто следом за мертвецом умирало и его имя.  
\- Последний месяц их берем, - предупредил продавец. - Потом окончательно переходим на имперские.  
Покупатель молча кивнул.  
В углу включился и зажужжал холодильник. Снаружи тяжело ухнул мотор остановившегося у заправки грузовика.  
Покупатель снял очки, аккуратно сложил их и спрятал во внутренний карман пиджака. Он долго разглядывал машину за окном и не отрываясь следил за тем, как водитель вылезает из кабины, снимает с раздаточной колонки шланг и бросает в нее монету.  
\- Что-нибудь еще? - спросил продавец.  
Он так давно тут работал, что уже привык разговаривать с профилем и левым ухом - за окном магазина всегда происходило что-то более интересное, чем внутри. Например, неделю назад как раз у той колонки застрелили троих.  
Покупатель тоскливо посмотрел на него.  
\- А майонеза, - то ли с надеждой, то ли с отвращением произнес он, - у вас ведь нет?  
\- Ну вообще-то, - продавец почесал подбородок, - в том холодильнике, что на кухне... Я же делаю сэндвичи на продажу. Самый лучший сорт, из перепелиных яиц, с добавлением только натуральных ингредиентов...  
Он не договорил. Все произошло незаметно. Еще пару мгновений назад он был желчным и усталым бакалейщиком и беспокоился о росте цен на топливо и неизбежных убытках, и еще ему нужно было подумать о том, как помириться с теткой, чтобы она не вычеркивала его из завещания, а теперь блестящий черный револьвер был нацелен точно в центр его лба.  
Он увидел, как поворачивается барабан, посылая пулю в ствол, и как меняется взгляд человека, что стоял напротив.  
Магазин грабили примерно раз в месяц, иногда дважды. Каждый раз продавец внимательно смотрел на грабителя, оценивая выражение его глаз, а потом следил за тем, как дрожит мушка прицела.  
Сейчас она оставалась неподвижной.  
Зрачки покупателя сузились, будто настраиваясь на мишень.  
Он был так бледен, что его можно было принять за призрака. Тонкая, почти прозрачная кожа туго обтягивала скулы, а глаза, казалось, светились изнутри.  
\- Майонеза, - сухо сказал покупатель. - нет. Никакого. Понял? Не до майонеза сейчас, страна в огне. Сколько с меня за все?  
\- Не надо денег, - пробормотал продавец, отступая к стене и выставляя вперед ладони, - так берите. Считайте, что это подарок.  
\- Хм, - покупатель дернул ртом, усмехаясь, - тогда добавь-ка еще пару пачек "Рваных легких". Нет, лучше "Импотенцию навсегда". Это какие-то новые? Никогда не видел.  
Продавец потянулся за ними, не отрывая взгляда от собеседника.  
Громко звякнула дверь, впуская еще одного посетителя.  
\- Какого хрена ты так долго? - недовольно поинтересовался он; тип с револьвером повернул голову, реагируя на вопрос, в этот момент продавец дотянулся до дробовика, закрепленного под прилавком. Он вскинул дробовик, направляя его на посетителя, но не успел - пуля из револьвера мягко и беззвучно вошла в его плечо, заставив руку повиснуть, как плеть. Он охнул, шагнул назад, ударился затылком о витрину и тяжело осел на пол, роняя дробовик.  
\- Хиджиката-сан, - услышал он напоследок бодрый, звонкий голос стрелявшего. - Представляешь, этот добрый господин пообещал вам скидку на сигареты. А майонеза у него нет, как я и говорил. Дефицитный продукт.

\- Встретился с Ямазаки? - спросил Окита, вскрывая пакетик с соком. Он прикрыл глаза ладонью, защищаясь от солнца. - Черт, жарко-то как.  
\- Нет, - буркнул Хиджиката. - Он прислал сообщение, что за ним кто-то следит и что он встретится с нами в Гифу.  
Окита присвистнул.  
\- Это больше двухсот миль на запад.  
\- Он будет ждать нас там через два часа. Ровно через два часа, так и заявил, ублюдок. И если мы не успеем, он свалит, ждать не станет. Садись в машину.  
\- Погоди минутку, - Окита говорил, сжав зубы и не выпуская трубочку изо рта. Поэтому получалось у него неторопливо. - Знаешь, тот тип в магазине мне не понравился. Похоже, он работает на террористов. Иначе откуда у него дробовик.  
\- Террористы, - напомнил Хиджиката, - это теперь мы. А дробовик он купил на черном рынке или выменял у кого-нибудь. Мне сейчас не до твоей паранойи, мне бы со своей поладить. Садись, Сого.  
Окита отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Мы не террористы, - заявил он. - И никогда ими не были. Это они предатели. Все они, вот такие, как он. Я ведь предупреждал и тебя, и Кондо-сана, но никто меня не слушал, и посмотри, что произошло. Нельзя оставать работу недоделанной, - Окита доцедил остатки сока и избавился от коробочки. - Сам всегда мне говорил.  
\- Я слишком много с тобой разговариваю, - Хиджиката снял пленку с сигаретной пачки и скривился, прочитав название. - А что, "Гнилых зубов" у него не было? В стране гражданская война, Сого. Люди, способные держать в руках оружие, пытаются себя защитить.  
\- Не-а, все не так, Хиджиката-сан, - вкрадчиво, тягуче произнес Окита. - Если он стреляет в нас, значит, он с ними. По-другому просто не может быть. Не волнуйтесь, я быстро.  
Он открыл багажник и достал из него гранатомет. Розовая краска с него уже пооблезла, местами топорщилась и отставала хлопьями, это была та самая базука, которую они когда-то превратили в Доброе и Привлекательное оружие по личному распоряжению Оцу-тян, командира на день. Работал он до сих пор исправно, разве что накленное на корпус блестящее сердечко слегка потускнело.  
\- Эй! - крикнул Окита, отправив заряд в ствол и с усилием закидывая Доброе и Привлекательное оружие на плечо. - Хозяин магазина! Не знаю, как вас зовут, не спросил. Вы еще живы, не притворяйтесь. Даже от кровотечения вы умрете не сразу. Так вот, вы арестованы, осуждены и приговорены к уничтожению. Можете обжаловать приговор сразу после его исполнения.  
Он прислушался в ожидании ответа, но вместо продавца на его слова откликнулись только завывания ветра.  
\- Приведен в исполнение, - сказал Окита, нажимая на спусковой крючок.  
Он едва удержался на ногах после отдачи. Взорванный магазин осветил розовым и алым его лицо, на котором застыло выражение безоглядного восторга, смягчил черты и придал им почти детскую невинность.  
\- Иногда я думаю, - обреченно сказал Хиджиката, - что ты окончательно свихнулся. Но ты каждый раз доказываешь, что все еще хуже, чем я думал.  
\- Ничего не поделаешь, Хиджиката-сан, - вздохнул Окита. - Когда меня тревожат мучительные воспоминания, вызванные чувством потери и неизбывного одиночества, я испытываю острую потребность что-нибудь взорвать.  
Хиджиката неодобрительно взглянул на дымящиеся развалины магазина, сделал еще одну затяжку и растоптал окурок ботинком.  
\- Садись в машину. У нас мало времени.  
\- Расслабься, успеем, - обнадежил Окита. - Хоть она и выглядит, как кусок дерьма, мотор у нее - настоящий зверь. Тот старик, что дал ее нам, все-таки лучший изобретатель в Эдо.

\- ...узник, узник, птица в клетке. Когда же ты выпорхнешь? Ждать ли до рассвета? Тыщ-тыщ-тыщ, - он сымитировал диджейский скретч. - Цапля и черепаха поскользнулись. Кто же у тебя за спиной? Журавли, журавли летят.  
\- Хватит, - сквозь зубы сказал Хиджиката. - Ты повторяешь ее уже в четырнадцатый раз.  
Окита ткнул пяткой в спинку водительского сиденья.  
\- Я тебя развлекаю. Разве не скучно вести машину столько часов подряд? - он свернулся клубком и зевнул, потом снова вытянулся во весь рост. - Узник, узник, птица в клетке... Когда же ты выпорхнешь?  
\- Сого.  
\- Ладно, могу и другую. Я знаю много считалок и песенок, как тебе такая? Раз - любовь в одном поколении. Два - двое из нас отправятся в ад. Три - даже если мы убьем всех. Четыре - печать проклятья на мире...  
\- Пять - сдохни, Окита, наконец.  
\- Обязательно, - он закинул ногу на ногу и помахал кроссовком. - И уже скоро. Но только после тебя, Хиджиката-сан. Не хочешь слушать считалочку - включи радио. Узнаем, поймали ли нас еще раз.  
Радиочастоты шуршали и трещали, не подавая признаков жизни - действующих станций осталось слишком мало, эфир погрузился в безбрежный глухой шум, похожий на отзвук океана. Хиджиката упорно нажимал кнопки приемника, пока не нащупал главную городскую радиостанцию Эдо, она все так же вещала на все центральные префектуры.  
Гибкий, глубокий и чувственный женский голос пел о любви до конца времен, которой не нужны деньги, и о любовнике, который девушке к лицу больше, чем свитер. Темными волнами перекатывались басы аккомпанемента.  
\- Какой сердитый у тебя затылок, - сказал Окита, дотрагиваясь револьверным дулом до его волос на шее. Машина вильнула, уходя вправо. - Песня не нравится?  
Хиджиката покосился на датчик бензина, поморщился и опять потянулся к кнопкам на панели.  
\- Она поет так, словно собирается умереть в финале.  
\- Нет, в финале она собирается кончить, - Окита вертел в руках револьвер, проверяя, быстро ли крутится барабан. Прицеливался то в случайную мишень за окном, то в потолок автомобиля, то в муху, присевшую на стекло. - Это ясно с первого куплета. Когда у меня был меч со встроенным плеером, я ставил ее музыку на бесконечный повтор.  
Женский голос содрогнулся в экстазе и затих, его сменил выпуск дневных новостей от Ханано Саки.  
\- Это же та, которая про погоду раньше рассказывала по телевизору? - спросил Окита.  
\- Нет, ту по-другому звали, - Хиджиката поскреб бровь. - Только я забыл, как именно.  
"...празднование первого года возвращения императора на трон Японии..."  
\- А! - Окита оживился. - Вспомнил ее. Эта, Ханано Саки, она всегда была по политической части. С хвостиками такая. А вообще не очень.  
"...торжества пройдут в двенадцати городах и двенадцати храмах, напоминая о двенадцати месяцах счастья и благоденствия..."  
\- Неважно, как их зовут, - сказал Хиджиката. - Все равно у них псевдонимы. Особенно если девушка из хорошей семьи. И надо, чтобы имя было звучное и запоминалось легко.  
"...кульминацией станет праздник в Киото. Император прибудет в старый императорский дворец для того, чтобы принять участие в церемонии..."  
\- А ведь я предлагал нам тоже взять псевдонимы, - сказал Окита. - Бешеный пес и Красноглазый убийца, разве не круто звучит?  
Хиджиката хмыкнул, выруливая на проселочную дорогу.  
\- У тебя голубые глаза.  
\- Кто об этом знает, кроме моего начальника? Ладно, я мог бы называться Беспощадный Кашляющий Кровью убийца. Неплохо?  
Хиджиката скользнул взглядом по зеркалу заднего вида, дернул уголком рта, но ничего не ответил.  
Окита хихикнул.  
\- Хочешь, расскажу о своих ощущениях? Подробно и образно.  
\- И как тебе удается, - пробормотал Хиджиката, - так сильно меня бесить. Даже сейчас.  
\- Я талантливый, - гордо сказал Окита. - И креативный. И смертельно болен, что делает меня идеальным героем романтической драмы.  
Он в очередной раз крутанул барабан револьвера и прицелился в затылок Хиджикаты.  
\- Сейчас пристрелю тебя, - сказал Окита, - и мы слетим с этой дороги на обочину со скоростью девяносто миль в час, перевернемся несколько раз и сделаем это вместе и в один день.  
Хиджиката не ответил.  
Щелчок спускового крючка угодил точно в паузу между последней фразой ведущей и пронзительным сигналом рекламного выпуска - сухой короткий звук, останавливающий время.  
"Любовь моя, - протяжным басом заговорил приемник, - что подарить тебе на следующий день рождения?"  
\- Надо же, - спустя вечность сказал Окита. - Повезло.  
Хиджиката молчал.  
\- Я всегда хотел сделать это мечом, - мечтательно произнес Окита. - Но у меня больше нет меча. И больше нет командира. И давно нет сестры, и почти никогда не было родителей. Угадай, что у меня осталось.  
Хиджиката молчал.  
Окита покрутил револьвер в ладони, ловко перехватывая за рукоять.  
\- Я жалею только о том, что мы больше не носим форму, - вдруг сказал он, роняя револьвер на пол и потирая запястье. - Она шла тебе больше, чем этот пиджак.

\- Мы точно туда свернули? Я же говорил, третий перекресток, - Окита помахал обрывком дорожной карты. - У этой допотопной тачки нет навигатора, если заблудимся, быстро не вернемся на трассу...  
\- Все в порядке, - Хиджиката сунул телефон в карман и прислонился спиной к стеклу. - Просто этот придурок опаздывает. Сам же нас подгонял, а теперь бродит хрен знает где.  
Окита задрал голову, вытянул руки, сложил ладони вместе, изображая, что прицеливается в небо.  
\- Солнце стало слишком ярким за последний год, - сказал он. - Всю траву сожгло. Смотри.  
Он наклонился, оборвал травинку и растер ее в пальцах, превращая в сухую пыль.  
Солнце плавило воздух, делая его мутным, даже небо утратило свой цвет от жары, выгорело, поблекло, и только над горизонтом все еще оставалось серебряно-голубым, украшенным прозрачными затейливыми облаками.  
Дорога извивалась среди облысевших холмов, уводила в никуда, в такие же безлюдные пустоши на много километров вперед. За соседним холмом прятался город, но его совсем не было слышно здесь, посреди наплывшей тишины.  
\- Как будто и нет его там, - сказал Хиджиката.  
\- Неужели не слышишь, как они шаркают шинами по асфальту? И разговаривают. Они все время разговаривают. Каждый город окружен гулом голосов, от них может разорваться голова, если не отвлекать себя от шума.  
\- Ты все страдаешь по плееру, - Хиджиката усмехнулся. - Давай найдем тебе новый.  
\- Таких больше не делают, - трагическим тоном сказал Окита. - Все лучшее исчезло из этого мира. На нем было написано: "Чтобы избежать повреждения слуха, не используйте на максимальной громкости". Я врубал ее на полную, чтобы слышать только себя, и знаешь, что? Слух - это до сих пор лучшее из моих чувств.  
Раньше здесь была автобусная остановка, но от нее остался только столб с расписанием рейсов. Судя по следам шин, автобусы все еще по привычке притормаживали здесь. Рядом, широко расставив ноги, рекламный биллборд переливался фосфоресцирующими красками, поверх огромной афиши были наклеены мелкие объявления и плакаты, насмешливые граффити протестовали против правительства, против сёгуна, против императора, против войны.  
Окита пнул камень, отпугивая гревшуюся на солнце змею, подошел ближе к биллборду, присматриваясь к ним.  
Плакаты были покрыты разводами от дождя и щедро посыпаны песком, их надорванные края трепетали на ветру.  
Он провел по одному из плакатов ладонью, разглаживая бумагу.  
\- Смотри, - сказал он. - Они повысили награду после тех двух взрывов в Иокогаме. На эти деньги мы могли бы купить новую машину. Давай сдадимся, получим деньги, а потом всех убьем.  
Он ткнул пальцем в глаз Хиджикаты на фотографии.  
\- Ты тут совсем на себя не похож, Хиджиката-сан. Подбородок недостаточно квадратный, а взгляду недостает презрения. Ручка есть? Я исправлю, как нужно.  
\- На себя посмотри, задница, - заметил Хиджиката. - Ты просто героиня сёдзе. Бантиков не хватает и матроски.  
\- Какие у тебя интересные фантазии. У меня даже в четырнадцать лет таких не было.  
Изуродованная афиша зазывала на "самые восхитительные шоу лучшего айдола Эдо Оцу-тян! Только два дня! В Нагое и Осаке, раздавленный грузовиком котенок!".  
\- Хотя бы у айдолов все хорошо, - сказал Окита. - Так и должно быть. Ты смотри, этот очкарик из Ёродзуи теперь у нее барабанщиком. Дрожащие яйца енота.  
\- Каждый выкручивается, как может, - хмыкнул Хиджиката. - Тот, кто может приспособиться, выживает.  
\- Либо ты приспосабливаешься, либо твоя биография попадает в энциклопедии, - Окита зачерпнул горсть пыли вместе с травой и прицельно швырнул в физиономию барабанщика. - Я всегда знал, что он закончит именно так.  
\- Ничего ты не знаешь, Окита Сого.  
\- А мы с тобой умеем что-нибудь еще? - Окита выдавил хриплый смешок, будто захлебнулся воздухом. - Кем ты хотел стать, пока не стал профессиональным убийцей? Думал когда-нибудь об этом? Сожалел о том, что из тебя не вышел... ммм... учитель? Капитан космического корабля? Телеведущий? Киноактер? Бармен?  
\- Бармен - это неплохо, - сказал Хиджиката. - Я мог бы много курить и мало разговаривать.  
\- А сейчас у тебя так не получается?  
\- И спать после вечеринок прямо на барной стойке.  
\- Под каблуками пьяной официантки.  
\- И есть любимую еду целый день.  
\- Ты бы поил всех коктейлем из майонеза, майонеза и майонеза, и тебя бы уволили.  
\- Откуда у тебя такой негативный взгляд на вещи?  
\- Черт, - прошипел Окита, хватая его за рукав, - посмотри направо. Ты ведь тоже его сначала не заметил?  
Возле автобусного столба, даже не на обочине, а прямо на краю дороги сидел человек в лохмотьях, с бородкой и в темных очках.  
\- Он слепой, этот нищий? - шепотом спросил Окита. - Кажется, я его где-то видел. Эй, парень! Эй! Мадао!  
Нищий даже не повернул головы. Он слегка покачивал ею вверх-вниз, и подавался телом вперед и назад, будто монах, читающий мантру. Да он и бормотал что-то себе под нос.  
\- Ты что, - сказал Окита, отправляя мелкий камешек точно ему в колено, - автостопщик, что ли? Попутку ловишь?  
Нищий застыл на мгновение. Выпрямил спину. Потом снова начал раскачиваться, забормотал быстрее и громче.  
\- Что он говорит? - спросил Хиджиката. - Не могу разобрать.  
\- До Окинавы подбросите? До Окинавы подбросите? Подбросьте до Окинавы. Не повезло мне с патинко. Не везет мне с патинко. И ему не везло. Никогда не везло. До Окинавы подбросьте. У меня в Окинаве жена похоронена. До Окинавы.  
Его виски были почти седыми, перец с солью, соль с пылью.  
\- Лови, - сказал Окита, бросая ему монету. - На автобус этого хватит. Больше у меня нет.  
Монета упала на ребро и завертелась на земле волчком, взбивая клочья серой пыли.  
Нищий внезапно оживился, словно заводная игрушка, в которую вставили ключ и повернули. Он вцепился в свои колени, наклонился вперед, продолжал шевелить губами, наблюдая за вращением монеты.  
\- Сёгун, - сипло сказал Мадао.  
\- Не сёгун, - ответил Окита.- Увы.  
Монета остановилась и упала реверсом вверх, тускло блеснув на солнце зеленой медью, подставляя лучам десять изогнутых волн. Нищий застонал разочарованно.  
\- Подбросьте до Окинавы, - вспомнил он. - До Окинавы подбросьте.  
\- Хватит дразнить его, Сого, - сказал Хиджиката. - Отстань от старика.  
\- Да я и не дразнил, - Окита задумчиво рассматривал нищего. - Хиджиката-сан, я только что... я узнал его. Мне кажется, он помнит что-то про... - он сделал еще один шаг и вдруг схватился за грудь, смял рубашку в пальцах, согнулся пополам, едва не падая на колени. Его разрывало от резкого, лающего кашля.  
Нищий дотянулся до монеты и сгреб было ее в ладонь, но тут же отдернул руку, напуганный мощными трагическими звуками "Прощания патриотов Эдо". Хиджиката всегда ставил на звонки либо мелодии из аниме, либо патриотические марши.  
\- Едем, - сказал Хиджиката, за шиворот подталкивая Окиту к машине. - Ямазаки прислал сообщение. Он ждет нас возле старого храма на выезде из Гифу.

\- Ух ты, - Ямазаки оглядел Хиджикату с ног до головы, вытаращился восторженно.- Откуда у вас эта одежда?  
\- А я знаю, - буркнул Хиджиката. - Сого откуда-то притащил.  
\- Черный костюм вам к лицу. Выглядите, как гангстер. Знаете, весь такой опасный и... - Хиджиката коротким движением съездил ему по уху, и Ямазаки осекся, обиженно засопел. - Простите. Я комплимент хотел сделать.  
\- Изониазид, - Хиджиката сплюнул песок с губ и вытер их рукавом. - Принес?  
\- Вот, - сказал Ямазаки, передавая ему сверток, - здесь примерно восемь доз. Их становится все труднее и труднее достать. Возможно, эти последние. Аманто усилили охрану на всех предприятиях, где производятся их разработки. Как капитан? - он смотрел на неподвижную фигуру Окиты, распростертую на багажнике машины. - Лекарство хотя бы помогает?  
Хиджиката шагнул вправо, загораживая обзор.  
\- Вроде да. По крайней мере, его больше не рвет кровью. Но по ночам он все равно кашляет... когда думает, что я сплю. Или он кашляет, потому что знает, что я не сплю. Никогда нельзя знать наверняка.  
Ямазаки засмеялся.  
\- Весело проводите время, а, командир?  
\- Я тебе не командир, - сказал Хиджиката. - Командир у нас один. Был и остался.  
\- Его голова все еще там, - сказал Ямазаки будничным тоном. - Они ее забальзамировали и выставили ее и головы остальных... там, у ворот Хагамори.  
\- Знаю, - Хиджиката похлопал по карманам в поисках сигарет. - Черт, забыл в машине. То, о чем я спрашивал. Ты выяснил или нет?  
\- Они все соберутся в Киото через две недели, - Ямазаки машинально понизил голос, даже голову спрятал в плечи. - Празднование первого года возрожденного императорского правления назначено на субботу. Основная церемония пройдет в храме Ясака, потом процессия будет двигаться через весь город к воротам Хагамори и продолжится в императорском дворце. Говорят, - Ямазаки замялся, - они собираются вернуть столицу в Эдо. Может, лучше...  
\- План охраны?  
\- Передам в среду, если ничего не сорвется. Мой информатор из гвардейского отряда...  
\- А тот человек? Узнал о нем что-нибудь?  
Ямазаки почесал подбородок.  
\- Ничего конкретного. Последний раз его видели в окрестностях Нагои. Некоторые говорят, что он мертв. Некоторые - что сошел с ума. Мой знакомый из Гифу утверждает, что харусаме все еще ведут с ним бизнес. Возможно, у него есть то, что вам нужно. Но...  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Хиджиката, разворачиваясь. - Когда узнаешь что-нибудь новое, пиши. А лекарства будут нужны еще. Этого мало.  
\- Командир! - Ямазаки дернулся следом. - Командир! Подождите!  
Хиджиката остановился.  
\- Что? - спросил он, оглядываясь через плечо.  
Ямазаки опустил голову, будто не решался произнести то, что хотел.  
\- Ну?  
\- Я тут думал... Может, - тихо сказал он, - зря мы отказались переподчиниться императору? Какая разница, кто из марионеток аманто нами управляет, а, командир? Сёгун, император... все одно и то же. Если бы мы все просто приняли присягу...  
\- Ямазаки. Заткнись, пока я не рассек тебя пополам.  
\- Хорошо, - Ямазаки отступил назад, улыбаясь грустно и беспомощно. - Хотя... ведь совсем неважно, скажу я вам об этом сейчас или нет. Когда-нибудь вы все равно меня прикончите, командир. Я знаю.

Когда он вернулся, Окита дремал на багажнике, закрыв глаза полумаской.  
\- Не спи на солнце, - сказал Хиджиката. - Совсем спятил, хочешь поджариться, придурок?  
\- Злишься, - заметил Окита, поднял маску на лоб и уселся на багажнике. - Это не я спекся, а Ямазаки. Правильно?  
\- Ты о чем?  
\- Ну, - Окита покачал ногой, - он ведь на самом деле не против работать на имперских? Он помогает нам, потому что все еще считает вас боссом, и потому что боится, и потому что чувство долга позволяет ему думать о себе хорошо... но лучше бы он женился и завел собаку. Учил бы школьников играть в теннис. Это ему гораздо больше подходит.  
\- Он Шинсенгуми, - сказал Хиджиката. - Он уже выбрал то, что больше всего ему подходит. Где, черт возьми, мои сигареты?  
\- Они тоже были Шинсенгуми, - Окита упрямо поджал губы. Ветер трепал его челку и заставлял жмуриться, бросая в глаза песок. - Те, кто предал Кондо-сана и отправил его на казнь. Я не успокоюсь, пока не уничтожу их всех. И вы тоже, я знаю. Может, лучше отпустить Заки сейчас, чтобы потом не пришлось...  
\- Снимай штаны, - сказал Хиджиката. - пора укол делать.  
\- И правда злишься, - вздохнул Окита и дернул ремень, расстегивая брюки.  
Игла с легким скрипом вошла в кожу - слишком бледная, мраморно-серого оттенка, она обтягивала бедренную кость, словно тонкая ткань.  
Прозрачная жидкость медленно проникала в кровь, выдавливая немного на поверхность, красная капля расползалась по бедру пятном, придавая яркость синякам от старых уколов.  
Окита дышал глубоко и тяжело, под носом и на висках поблескивали мелкие капли пота.  
\- Ты горячий, - сказал Хиджиката, положив ладонь ему на лоб.  
Окита слабо улыбнулся.  
\- Ерунда. Мне гораздо лучше после этой дряни. Если бы еще суставы не болели. Ха, - он кашлянул, попытался сесть, но Хиджиката удержал его в прежнем положении, - еще пару лет назад я думал, что мне не с кем драться, а сейчас даже меч в руках не могу удержать.  
\- С револьвером ты неплохо справляешься, - заметил Хиджиката.  
\- Больше нет, - Окита грустно усмехнулся. - Вы заметили.  
\- Не заметил.  
\- Врете. Я уже почти ничего не могу, но буду еще какое-то время доставлять вам неприятности, - сказал Окита. - Хотя... не думаю, что после смерти оставлю вас в покое. И не думаю, что вы этого хотите.  
\- Заткнись.  
\- Вы ведь тоже сумасшедший, Хиджиката-сан, - Окита пихнул его в плечо, засмеялся. - Кто еще стал бы держать при себе психопата. Нормальные люди заводят птичек или ежиков, когда им одиноко. Если вы думаете, что все еще что-то должны моей сестре, то...- Хиджиката закрыл ему рот ладонью, заставив замолчать. Окита сначала раскрыл глаза широко, потом опустил веки, переплел его пальцы со своими и отодвинул от своего лица.  
\- Ммм? - сказал он, проводя по центру ладони языком длинным движением снизу вверх.  
\- Что ты творишь.  
\- Ммм?  
Хиджиката высвободил руку и мягко толкнул его назад на багажник.  
Окита улыбнулся, криво растягивая рот, откинулся на локтях, смотрел вызывающе, но на дне его глаз, внутри расплывшихся зрачков, таилось ожидание.  
Он всегда целовался жадно и требовательно, как голодный ребенок. Повисал на руках, делая вид, что мгновенно лишился сил, а потом цеплялся остервенело за плечи и спину, будто пытался забраться внутрь чужого тела, пробившись сквозь внешнюю оболочку. Его мышцы стали сухими и твердыми, его кости казались слишком хрупкими, и всего его словно вывернули суставами и нервами наружу, все равно что заниматься любовью с человеком без кожи.  
Хиджиката отстранился, чтобы снять пиджак - и заодно посмотреть на его лицо с покрасневшим ртом и опущенными ресницами. Окита фыркнул и потянул его к себе, вцепился в рубашку, выдирая пуговицы из петель.  
\- Не смотри на меня.  
\- А что так? - он оскалился весело, и был немедленно укушен в уголок рта. - Эй, хватит. Ты и так пьешь из меня кровь каждый день, сопляк психованный.  
\- Некрасиво, - сказал Окита, - напоминать о недостатках, которые я не могу исправить. Например, о разнице в возрасте.  
Он нерешительно потянулся к лицу Хиджикаты. Едва дотрагиваясь, обвел пальцами морщинки между бровей и выступы скул, соскользнул с подбородка вниз, к мускулам на груди, положил ладонь на живот. Приник ртом к шраму под ключицей.  
\- Это не мой, - сказал он. - А жаль. Зато, - он обвился вокруг Хиджикаты руками и ногами, гибкий и раскаленный, зашептал в ухо, - тот, кого ты увидишь в свой последний момент... это точно буду я. Я этого заслуживаю. Никто не ненавидит тебя больше, чем я.  
\- Пф, - сказал Хиджиката. - Ты мне пятнадцать лет это твердишь, Сого.  
\- Угу, - согласился Окита, дергая вниз молнию на его брюках.  
Правой рукой он впивался ногтями в спину, все глубже и глубже.  
\- Быстрее, - пробормотал Хиджиката, вздрагивая в такт движениям другой его руки. - Дьявол тебя дери, быстрее.  
\- Эй, - Окита еле сдерживал то ли смех, то ли стоны, - будь паинькой и стой спокойно. Мне, знаешь ли, тоже неудобно.  
Хиджиката накрыл его руку своей, стиснул в ладони, она уместилась в ней целиком, Окита ойкнул и снова упал спиной на багажник, позволяя упасть сверху, втиснуться между бедер, обжечь телом тело, накрыть его собой.  
\- Ты дрожишь, - сказал Хиджиката. - Не бойся, я не собираюсь сейчас...  
Окита нахмурился.  
\- Ты такой благородный, даже противно.  
\- Я, - сказал Хиджиката, наклоняясь и подкладывая руку под его затылок, - совсем не благородный. Наоборот, я просто ублюдок. Достаточно посмотреть на тебя сейчас.  
\- Еще хуже, чем спать на солнце, - недовольно заметил Окита и поерзал затылком на его ладони, - а еще говорил...  
Хиджиката наклонился ниже, чтобы поцеловать его, и он замолчал, но ненадолго.  
\- Почему, - трагично бормотал Окита в его ухо и гладил его поясницу, - я должен делить с тобой даже это.  
Хиджиката слизывал влагу с его глаз, вдыхал запах крови и железа, возбуждающий, привычный, родной.  
\- Почему все мое должно быть твоим.  
Хиджиката сгреб в горсть его волосы, принуждая подставить шею.  
\- Почему я не могу избавиться от тебя.  
\- Не скули.  
Окита скрипнул зубами и сжал его бедра коленями так, будто собирался раздавить. Наверняка собирался.  
Он сам рванулся вперед, прижался лбом ко лбу, прилип кожей к коже, горячим пеплом к плоти, плотью к сердцу. Больно вцепился в затылок, не забыв отомстить. Сжимал плечи Хиджикаты, едва не протыкая их исхудавшими, жесткими пальцами  
\- Сволочь, - шептал Окита почти нежно. - Сукин сын. Ненави. Жу.  
Потом забился в судороге, запрокидывая голову, выгибаясь и почти вставая на лопатки, будто пытаясь освободиться от Хиджикаты и стряхнуть с себя его тяжесть.  
Зрачки его расширились, к губам прилила кровь, а на лице появилось то выражение безотчетной слабости, которое делало его слишком похожим на Мицубу.  
Хиджиката накрыл его веки губами.  
Они никогда не смотрели друг на друга после этого, и только один из них мог говорить.  
\- Фу, - сказал Окита в его плечо, ломко и довольно, - плохой пес.  
Хиджиката взлохматил его волосы.  
\- Они отросли, - он потянул за прядь. - Слишком отросли.  
\- У тебя здесь кровь, - Окита провел языком, слизывая ее вместе с крупинками грязи. - Какая-то тварь укусила.  
Его челка растрепалась и закрывала глаза.

\- Мы все-таки заблудились, - сообщил Окита ровно перед тем, как они не вписались в поворот.  
Хиджиката вывернул руль до предела, пытаясь удержаться на дороге - с левой стороны она обрывалась, и земля уходила вниз, в солончаковый овраг. Истерично завопили тормоза, из-под колес брызнул гравий, машину понесло боком и выбросило в противоположную сторону, она запрыгала по камням и жухлым кустам, цепляя колесами все неровности почвы. С громким треском лопнула шина, а двигатель взревел обиженно перед тем, как они вонзились носом в останки другого автомобиля, разбитого и проржавевшего насквозь.  
После этого машина заглохла и остановилась.  
\- Лучший изобретатель Эдо, - с трудом переводя дух, сказал Окита, - только что повернулся в своем гробу и сказал: "***, Хиджиката-сан".  
Хиджиката потер ушибленный лоб и толкнул дверцу, пытаясь выбраться наружу. Она не поддалась, и он тогда он выбил ногами лобовое стекло.  
Окита вылез следом, скатился вниз с обжигающего капота и присвистнул.  
\- Да это кладбище, - сказал он. - Какой неожиданный конец путешествия.  
Пустырь представлял собой настоящую свалку разбитых автомобилей. Искореженные, истертые песком, они громоздились на равнине, будто идолы, забравшие себе разбитые здесь людские жизни. Останков тел среди них не было - целая стая ворон кружила над пустырем. Их тени быстро двигались по выгоревшей от солнца земле, а ветер носил из стороны в сторону мелкий мусор и обрывки ткани.  
\- Чувствуешь? - спросил Окита. - Пахнет цветами. И табаком. И еще...  
\- Я тоже слышу, - Хиджиката насторожился. - Это... музыка?  
В гулких завываниях ветра прятался слабый и скрипучий звук сямисэна.  
\- Идем, Сого, - сказал Хиджиката. - Это он.  
Он сидел на камне, раскрыв над собой прохудившийся зонтик. Сквозь трещины в ткани проникало солнце, бросая неровные пятна на его нос и щеки.  
Из-под зонтика выглядывало пурпурное кимоно с золотыми бабочками, припорошенное пылью, как пеплом. Одна из бабочек порхала вокруг, быстро и тревожно, словно пыталась улететь прочь, но что-то притягивало ее обратно. Наконец она присела на край зонтика, сложив темно-красные крылья с рисунком, напоминающим изображение черепа.  
\- Моль, - заметил ее Окита. - Любит всякое старье.  
Зонтик приподнялся. Верхняя губа Такасуги Шинске приподнялась в улыбке.  
\- Я вас ждал, - произнес он, убирая изо рта кончик трубки. - Все ждал и ждал, когда вы приедете. Вы задержались.  
\- Останавливались, чтобы заправиться, - сказал Хиджиката. - Да и тебя не так просто отыскать.  
\- Если поедете в Нагою, сможете сесть на корабль и покинуть страну, - Такасуги медленно затянулся, - и я даже могу назвать вам имя капитана. Здесь заканчивается старый путь и начинается новый, - он отмахнулся трубкой от бабочки. - И вы должны решить, какой именно.  
\- Мы не едем в Нагою, - сказал Окита. - Мы едем в Киото, на прием к императору.  
Такасуги рассмеялся.  
Его высокий, едкий смех напоминал утренний крик птицы и совсем не соответствовал низкому и неторопливому голосу.  
\- Еще в детстве я долго размышлял о том, для чего я живу, - внезапно сообщил он, - но так и не находил ответа. Пока однажды смысл не пришел в мою жизнь вместе с самой большой потерей. Всегда нужно отдать что-то, чтобы получить что-то взамен. Иначе не бывает.  
\- К чему это ты? - спросил Хиджиката.  
Такасуги поднял голову, и предзакатное солнце вспыхнуло внутри его глаза золотым безумием.  
\- За жизнь императора, - сказал он, - вам придется отдать что-нибудь очень важное. Но ты и сам это знаешь. Поэтому не сомневаешься в своем решении.  
\- Я удивился, когда мне рассказали о тебе. Думал, ты будешь на стороне императора, - Хиджиката схватил кулаком воздух возле кармана, опять не нашел сигареты и завистливо уставился на трубку Такасуги. - А ты сидишь здесь. На камне.  
Окита увлеченно наблюдал за бабочкой. Она продолжала порхать вокруг зонтика - крохотная огненная вспышка, трепещущий красный зигзаг.  
\- Император или сёгун, - сказал Такасуги со смешком. - Какая разница. Каждый из них просто еще один кусок этой гнилой планеты. Кто бы сейчас ни победил здесь, в Японии, они обязательно избавятся от нас. От всех нас. Неважно, на какой стороне ты или я были раньше. Новому правительству нужны совсем другие люди. Послушные законам, а не принципам. Трусливые, а не храбрые. Запятнавшие себя жадностью, а не террором. Ему ни к чему самураи, ему требуются чиновники.  
\- Тогда, - сказал Хиджиката, - нам требуется твоя помощь.  
\- Все меняется, - голос Такасуги змеился среди дорожной пыли, становился то тише, то громче, будто кто-то настраивал радиоприемник, - и не меняется ничего. Появляются новые правительства и деньги, исчезают прежние лица, стираются даже надписи на камнях и имена из книг... одно остается неизменным. Мы всегда здесь, - он кивнул на ржавые остовы машин. - А они где-то там, прячутся в башнях. Дрожат от страха за свою жизнь. Не стоит обманывать их ожидания. Тот чиновник в Иокогаме, - Такасуги повернулся к Оките. Его глаз исчез под веком и появился снова, - которого ты выпотрошил... как долго он кричал? Думаешь, его страх был удовлетворен достаточно?  
\- Не знаю, о чем ты говоришь, - Окита наклонил голову к плечу, будто измеряя Такасуги взглядом, - но я бы с удовольствием проделал это с тобой.  
Такасуги растянул рот в ухмылке.  
\- У тебя нет при себе меча, мальчик. И никогда больше не будет. У твоего зверя вырвали самые острые зубы.  
\- У меня все еще есть это, - Окита вынул револьвер, крутанул на пальце, встряхнул барабан, прицелился. Пуля звякнула о камень и отскочила в сторону.  
\- Рука дрогнула, - грустно признался он.  
\- Оружие плохое, - возразил Такасуги. - А у меня есть хорошее.  
\- Значит, - сказал Хиджиката, - мы приехали туда, куда нужно.  
\- Машина тоже есть, - Такасуги шевельнул плечом. - А вот космолета нет. Уже забрали.  
Машина стояла позади него, наполовину прикрытая брезентом. Небольшой белый пикап, по дверцам которого тянулась длинная надпись: "Перевезем что угодно куда угодно. Для кого угодно. Оплата едой и...". Дальше начинался брезент.  
\- Господин, - Окита заглянул под зонтик, - а почему у тебя на плече дохлая птица?  
\- Тебе показалось, - ответил Такасуги, выдыхая сладковатый дым ему в лицо.  
\- Вокруг меня все курят, - с отчаянием в голосе сказал Окита. - Мир меня ненавидит и хочет убить как можно скорее.  
\- Он ненавидит меня, - не согласился Такасуги. - А тебя пока нет. Ты еще не потерял самое главное. В тебе слишком много жизни для мертвеца.  
Он продолжал говорить, пока Хиджиката заводил пикап. Возможно, теперь он разговаривал с бабочкой или мертвой вороной.  
\- Пока живешь, - говорил Такасуги голосом учителя из притчи про учителей, - будь как мертвец. Будь совершенно мёртвым - и делай все, что хочешь. Все будет хорошо.  
Едва не разодрав дно пикапа о камни, они вывернули на трассу, чтобы продолжить путешествие на запад.  
\- Я помню, - произнес Окита, уставившись в сторону. Овраг тянулся и тянулся слева от обочины, становясь все глубже и мрачнее. - Сейчас нам нужно в Киото. Но потом мы можем поехать куда-нибудь еще, правда?  
Хиджиката смотрел на дорогу. Плоский солнечный диск - ярко-красная мишень, нарисованная на бледном, как выцветшая простыня, небе - висел низко над землей, цепляясь за горизонт.  
\- Сигарет опять нет, - сказал он. - Придется доехать до магазина. Я могу высадить тебя в Нагое, Сого. Он сказал мне имя капитана.  
Окита посмотрел на него с уверенной улыбкой человека, чей начальник только что бросил курить.  
\- Если ты будешь меня жалеть, я тебя размажу. Брось, - сказал он. - Ты слишком веришь в это лекарство аманто. Я все равно умру от чахотки, это исторический факт.  
\- Нет, - сказал Хиджиката спокойным, но бесконечно усталым голосом. - Тому, кто называет себя самураем, полагается умирать на поле боя и больше нигде. Ты ведь еще не забыл устав, Сого?

Fin


End file.
